Stuffed Toy
by psychedelic aya
Summary: [AU. NinaxYuta.] “Childhood friends will always be childhood friends. Even until death, right?” Yuta always seemed to give Nina a stuffed toy for her birthday. Always. And Nina never knew what it meant... until she found it out the hard way.
1. The End

****

Authoress' Notes: Hello! I'm baaaccck! So sorry for being gone for so long! I was in Bangkok, so I couldn't update… so so sorry! But I'll update my other stories soon, promise! This story actually could do well as a one-shot… but nahhh… heheheheh… it'll be short though. Maybe 5 or 6 chapters only. Hehehe. Dontcha worry, I'm still doing Unexpected Carriage! Its just that this one was in my folder for a long time now I decided I should post it. Heheh. Hope ya enjoy!

****

DISCLAIMER: …Nope. Don't own them.

* * *

****

Stuffed Toy

__

By psychedelic aya

It was endless.

The sky kept on weeping, and there was nothing she could do about it. Not that she minded, anyway. She liked the rain. She loved the way the droplets wet her skin and stained her clothes…

She walked blindly in the rain that night. The tall trees swayed with the strong air flowing around, making howling noises that sent shivers up and down her spine. But she didn't care.

In her state, life wasn't worth caring for anymore.

She had been here enough times to know where she was going, even in the darkest of days. Rain or shine, hail or snow… she would be here. In this place, she found her refuge.

The place was dark and gloomy, as it always was. The grass blew softly with the harsh winds, the rain falling against it, making it moist. Her shoes squished at each step; her patterned walking was filled with gloom even worse than the dark horizon.

Her black clothes, now wet, they stuck to her skin; and her long untidy hair tussled with the breeze.

She walked slowly, as if in a funeral march. The fresh flowers on her hand did not make any difference to her and the area's mood, it was as if such beauty of nature were out of place in where she was.

She stopped in front of gray marker, carved and embroidered with a name and words she thought she had long forgotten. The winds howled in her ear and it made her long auburn tresses fly, but she still stood as stiff as a rock.

She stared at the marker, as if figuring out it's lost significance.

She was alone now. She felt so alone.

The flowers were forgotten. They dropped in front of her, their freshness waning. Their petals slowly withered as they got hit by the strong storm.

And on her knees, she cried.

She felt so broken now--just like a useless stuffed toy.

* * *

****

Authoress' Scribbles: There we go! Heheheh. I'm sorry if it's a little confusing now... heheh... But it'll clear up! Thankies! And I'm sorry I haven't update Unexpected Carriage for so long… I visited my mom in Thailand. She's studying there now… Heheh. Thankies to all those who waited though… But I'm really really so so sorry!


	2. Today is Nina's birthday: at 6

****

Authoress' Scribbles: Hello! I'm back! I haven't had any ideas for a long romance one-shot for a while, but a story one of my closest friends told me struck me. I told him about the situation of Yuta in UM, then he told me a story in return. And it was just so sad! So I had to write about it! And now I'm here, in front of my PC, typing… lolz. Anyway, here I go! Hmmm… maybe this won't be a one-shot…

****

DISCLAIMER: Plot is adapted from the story my friend told me. Characters are not mine. I wish I owned Yuta though… _wink wink_

****

WARNING: Sort of Alternate Universe. No magic… just plain teenagers… and sorry… I made Tsujiai just a little OOC… _sweatdrops as she is being hit by Tsujiai-fans_

****

NOTE: I am so sorry I was dead for so long! I went to Bangkok and left all my stories in the Phil… so I couldn't update. So so sorry! But don't worry, **Unexpected Carriage** isn't over yet. I'll be updating it real soon. I just wanted to post this one because it's been in my folder for so long… hope ya enjoy!

* * *

****

Stuffed Toy

__

By psychedelicaya

"Happy Birthday, Nina!"

The crowd she invited cheered and she smiled, as she blew the candles with a single puff. Her pigtails bobbed with joy as she laughed along with the happy guests.

The people around her dispersed as she finished blowing the 6 candles, going about to the food table, chattering with joy. The celebrant smiled as she hopped down the chair.

"Mama," The little girl named Nina started, as going up to her mother. "Can I open my gifts now?"

Delicately, the mother smiled, bowing a bit so that she could affectionately pinch her daughter's cheek. "Of course, Nina," She replied with a soft smile. Then, with a gentle push, she urged, "Go on now."

Nina squealed with glee, as skipping happily to the table full of gifts. She got a stool and clumsily climbed on top of it, reaching for the first gift. Her little hands were short, and she leaned in dangerously so that she could reach the first package.

"Uhhh..." Her dainty auburn eyes squinted in determination. She stretched her hand further. "…Almost there…"

The stool leaned in with her, standing on two legs instead of four. No one noticed how she was about to fall…

"Got it!"

And at the same time she said that, the stool slipped, her feet going along with it.

The crash alerted almost all of the guests, their eyes averting from the food then to the birthday girl. Mama and Papa ran immediately to their daughter, eyes evident with worry.

"Nina, Nina!" Mama screamed, kneeling down to her daughter, fearing the worst. "What happened? Are you ok?"

Nina moaned and nodded, clutching her head with the hand that did not hold the gift. "Nina is okay, mama." She murmured, wincing a bit in pain, but immediately smiling so that her mother wouldn't be worried anymore. "I landed on something soft."

Mama and Papa sighed in relief and patted their daughter affectionately in the forehead, smiling. They stood up and told Nina to be more careful next time, then left to entertain the guests.

Then suddenly, "…Would you get off me now?!" A voice said in an almost hushed whisper, and it came from below Nina. The birthday girl laughed and stood up, brushing herself. She held her hand out to the person she had landed on.

"Are you alright, Yuta?" She asked, in her sweet six year old voice. She smiled to her friend as he took her hand and she pulled him up. "Thanks for catching my fall."

He rolled his eyes, wincing at the pain he felt. "I didn't catch you…" He murmured, but there was a certain lie in his voice. "I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time…"

Nina laughed. "But still, thanks Yuta." Then she grabbed his hand again. "C'mon! Help me open my gifts!"

The boy named Yuta didn't have any other choice as he let his friend pull him to the gift table. She was more careful now as she got the gifts, and besides, he made sure she didn't fall again.

After opening gifts from various people, she came across the last one. It was in pretty shining wrapping paper, and it didn't have a definite shape.

"Oooohhh… I wonder what this one is? The paper is so pretty!" Nina exclaimed, taking the package from the table and bringing it to the floor. She immediately looked at the card, wondering who it came from. She was too absorbed with observing the gift that she didn't even notice Yuta get a pink tint on his cheeks. "It's from you, Yuta!" She exclaimed happily. She looked to him with a bright smile. "I'll start opening it!"

So she tore the paper excitedly, throwing the glittering wrapper around. Her eyes held expectance and anxiousness as she fiddled through all the ribbons and paper.

And then, when nothing concealed the gift anymore, "Kawaii! It's a teddy bear!"

It was a white teddy bear, and its height would be probably up to Nina's knees. "My very first teddy bear!" She exclaimed, immediately hugging it, feeling the white fur tickle her cheeks. The fur felt like silk. She squeezed it tight, elation clearly showing. "Thank you, Yuta!"

And that was the first teddy bear he ever gave her.

****

* * *

****

Authoress' Ramblings: This was supposed to be a one-shot, but it would be too long… :D So I decided to make it chaptered. But it'll end quickly… I already finished up to chapter 3, I think… it'll only be until chappie 5 or so. Thanks for reading! Sorry to all those who've been waiting for **Unexpected Carriage**! I read your reviews, but I couldn't update in Thailand… so so sorry! I'll post real soon though!


	3. Today is Nina's birthday: at 15

Authoress' Ramblings: Ah, here is the next chapter! Heheheh. I'm sorry if its quite unedited, I wrote this a long time ago… hehehe. Oh well. Here we go!

DISCLAIMER: See other chapters. Yeah. Don't own them…

* * *

****

Stuffed Toy

__

By psychedelic aya

"Happy birthday, Nina!"

It was a smaller party now, not so much guests invited by her parents. It was she who invited the people now. She was 15 now, a bustling highschool student. She was popular, pretty, cheerful and kind. That's why everyone loved her.

"Nina, I'm glad you decided to have this party. Everyone came!" One of the popular girls, Akiho, exclaimed. "Even Kaji-kun is here! And his best friend, Tsujiai-kun!" She squealed in delight. Then, with a nudge, she added, "You know, I think Tsujiai-kun likes you!"

Nina smiled sheepishly while fending with the cake. "No, we're just good friends!" She said, glancing at the mentioned black-haired boy. He was looking at her, and she blushed slightly. She gave a small wave and he waved back.

Akiho looked at the exchange with a knowing face. "See what I mean!?" She giggled. "You two make a perfect match!"

"Oh Akiho," Nina said disbelievingly but with a giggle. Then suddenly, Nina's best friend came in. "Oh Ayu-chan! You're here!"

Tateishi Ayu walked to Nina and Akiho with the coolness and calmness she was known for. "Hey." She greeted the two of them. "This party was a really nice idea, Nina." She commented the same thing Akiho did. Then suddenly, her gaze set on a young boy with dark brown hair and matching eyes. The coolness and calmness faded. "I-It's Kaji-kun!"

Akiho rolled her eyes. "You break down like a little puppet when you see him, Ayu." She said while flipping her hair. "Well then, excuse me, I have people to meet." And she winked at them and gave a friendly smile.

Ayu looked confused. "You know, I don't know why she's nice… then she turns all nasty when I mention Kaji."

Nina smirked. "She's just jealous. Kaji-kun obviously likes you!" And she giggled when she saw Ayu turn six shades of crimson. "See what I mean?"

Ayu laughed as well, and then the two started chatting about various gossips animatedly. Their voices added to the many chatting students around.

"Oh, and did you know that Orihara-san and that cute guy with long hair got together already?" Ayu said, as smiling happily. "I'm happy for Maya."

Nina nodded. "Maya-chan must be happy too!" She added, as beaming brightly. She then darted her eyes around to look for the mentioned blonde girl, but she found herself lost in the many chattering students. "Ayu-chan, did Maya-chan come—" Her words were cut off when she didn't meet Ayu's face, but instead it was someone with light brown hair and green eyes. "Yuta!?"

He smirked and winked. "Yo, Nina." He said, raising a hand. He gave a smile to her. "Happy birthday."

All the fangirls around started squealing secretly—but still, they were obvious.

"Do you always have to create this effect when you come in, ne, Yuta-kun?" Ayu suddenly said, staring at the female population. Most were babbling about how the three hottest guys in school came to Nina's party.

Yuta laughed. "What effect, Ayu?" Among the three 'most popular' guys in school, he was the only one who called Ayu and Nina by their first names. Kaji and Tsujiai stuck to the last name basis. "Everything seems to be normal." He ran a hand through his wind blown hair, giving her a charming smile.

It wasn't Ayu who got affected though—it was the others. The squealing merely increased.

Ayu rolled her eyes. "No, Yuta-kun, don't give me that look." She said sternly, pouting. Then, in a soft but stern whisper, "Why are you flirting with me when the one you really like is Nina?"

Yuta was taken aback. He sweatdropped, saying, "That's our little secret."

Ayu gave him a knowing look, and was about to say something, when Nina suddenly interrupted.

"Hey guys! Help me open my gifts!" She said with a bright smile. She then pulled her two best friends to the table where all the pretty packages were placed.

The familiar line struck Yuta. She said it to him every year ever since her sixth birthday…

He sighed. During their childhood, it was just the two of them. Then Ayu, Maya and Luna came. Then lastly… Tsujiai and Kaji.

…And not to mention the rest of the whole school population who just loved them.

Although the three of them were known to be "the most popular guys" in school, the title didn't really matter much to Yuta. After all, he only changed schools because Nina was in them. He knew Nina didn't have any other family other than her grandpa, ever since her mother and father died in a car crash… so he decided to keep her company.

Nina's smile lit up the whole room. "Okay everybody, I'll start opening my presents!"

The moment she said that, all the guests rounded on the table, sitting down with anxious talks and looks. There were shouts of, "Open mine first, Nina!" or "Nina, open mine when you're alone, I didn't have any money, so my gift is embarrassing!" And others of the like. The birthday celebrant giggled at the shouts.

"Okay, okay," Nina said, stifling laughter. "I'll choose randomly!" And so she closed her eyes, then with a smile, picked a package from the lot. "This one!" She pulled it one out and held it high. It had no wrapper, but was merely a carton box with holes. Everyone stared at it curiously. "Eh?"

"That's my present." Ayu raised her hand, and although she was a bit embarrassed, she tried not to show it. "Heheheh… I hope you like it, Nina!" And she smiled.

Nina nodded and slowly put the carton box down. She opened the lid slowly, then suddenly, the box moved! "Nani?!" She exclaimed, surprised. Even more cautiously, she lifted the lid up… and then…

"Meooww!"

"KAWAII!" Nina exclaimed immediately, seeing the contents of the package. "Neko ga!" She exclaimed, taking the gray furry cat in her arms. "It's a cat!" She held it endearingly in her arms. She looked to Ayu with a shining grin. And then, also taking her best friend in a hug, she exclaimed, "I've always wanted a pet, Ayu-chan! Arigato!"

And so that began the opening of the gifts.

With much elation, Nina opened the other gifts. Akiho had gotten her a make-up set, in which Ayu and Yuta sweatdropped, cause it wasn't likely for Nina to use one… but anyway… Kaji had gotten her a pack of cookies, while Tsujiai gave her a weird toy that was at the same time cute but freaky.

It became late eventually, and the many gifts still weren't finished. Ayu had decided to sleep over, and almost everyone had left. The house looked like any house when a party was finished—messy and disorderly, confetti around, food everywhere, utensils scattered.

"I guess we should clean up," Ayu murmured, almost disdained by the mess. She started with picking up the paper plates and plastic cups.

It seemed that Yuta had stayed behind also. He started taking the gift wrappers and putting them in a large garbage can. "Our classmates sure know how to make a mess," He commented. "I wonder why they don't do this at the classroom."

Ayu laughed. "That's because Mikami-sensei will punish them for it…" Then she put her finger on her chin, as if pondering. Then, it a grand imitation of their teacher's voice, she exclaimed, "20 laps around the field, class! Go, go, go!"

Yuta sweatdropped at the thought, because it could be most highly possible. "I promise I'll never throw a paper airplane again if he does that to us…"

Footsteps echoed through the stairs. Nina came down, already dressed in normal everyday clothes. "Arigato, Ayu-chan, Yuta, for helping me clean up the mess!"

Yuta then rolled his eyes. "You're not even cleaning up…"

Nina smiled sweetly, almost in a mocking manner. "Well, I will be soon, Yuta." She answered, going down to them and getting a garbage bag too. "Wow… I still haven't finished opening all the gifts… I never knew I received so many…"

Ayu giggled. "A lot of people like you at school, Nina." Then, as she threw all the plastic utensils into the garbage can, she glanced at Yuta. "By the way, Yuta-kun, I didn't see you give Nina a gift!" She didn't miss the slight pink on his cheeks when she mentioned it. So she looked to Nina—there was slight mischief in her eyes. "Well, what did he give you?"

Nina smiled brightly, and got a familiar parcel. "I know Yuta's gift is this one." She said. Her bright face smiled as she held it up, looking to it with an emotion Ayu couldn't just crack.

"How did you know?"

"Oh… I always know which one is Yuta's."

Yuta didn't say a word as the two friends exchanged a conversation. When he was done picking up all the scattered trash, the room looked almost decent again. He smiled proudly at his work as shoving the garbage bag into the trash chute. "So, Ayu," He started, momentarily interrupting their conversation. "Are you staying over tonight?"

Ayu looked to him and nodded. "Yup." Then suddenly, "Why?"

"Hmmm…" He placed his hand on his chin, as if in thought. Then he looked to Nina and winked. "If Ayu's staying, I guess I'll be staying over too!"

Ayu was very much surprised as he said that, but Nina didn't seem to be bothered by the thought of him sleeping here. She only had one complaint.

She pouted. "It was supposed to be a 'girls-only' sleepover, Yuta!"

"Well then, let's just pretend I'm a chick, alright?"

"Mou!" The birthday girl crossed her arms in mock frustration. Then afterwards, "Don't blame me if you turn gay!"

Yuta laughed as he approached the door, holding the doorknob. He gave the girls a smile before saying, "I'll be back! I'll just go and get my things… and tell sis…" And before they knew it, the door shut, leaving the two of them alone.

Ayu looked to Nina with utter shock. "He was serious about that!? He's staying here?!"

Nina shrugged as she took Yuta's gift in her arms, approaching the stairs and urging her best friend to follow her. "Yuta always stays here now and then," She confessed, but without much embarrassment. The two of them climbed up the stairs, heading for her room. "Ever since Grandpa got that foreign job, Yuta would stay with me once in a while… even on school nights." She opened the door to her room, and turned the lights. "He sleeps on the couch downstairs, in the living room, drowning himself on late night TV shows."

"You mean… this isn't the first time he's going to stay here?"

The celebrant shook her head. "He's been sleeping over with me ever since I was 10." And she entered her room.

Ayu looked like she was going to faint as she followed Nina inside the spacious room, feeling the fur of the carpeted floor under her feet. "If Akiho hears about this, she'll go _loca_." Then afterwards, "I mean, you're having sleepovers with one of the most popular guys in school! And it's so NORMAL to you!"

"It's just Yuta…" Nina laughed as she sat down on her bed, starting to open Yuta's gift. "Hmmm… this one's larger than usual."

Tateishi raised a dainty eyebrow. "Eh?" She approached Nina and sat beside her on the bed. "What do you mean?"

With a soft smile and sigh, Nina then began to explain. "Yuta always gives me the same gift on my birthday, on Christmas… or when he just feels like it." She smiled at the stuffed toy in her arms, hugging it softly, feeling the fur tickle her skin. She loved doing that when she received a new one. "It's always a teddy bear. He gave me my first one when I was six."

It was then when Ayu decided to glance around the room. Indeed, there were several shelves and closets full of teddy bears, and even Nina's bed was full of them. "All of these… came from Yuta-kun?" Her voice trailed off as she marveled at the so many toys.

Nina nodded, as throwing the wrapper of the most recent bear. She then took the toy and gently placed it on the head of her bed, where there were 5 others, all of different sizes. "Like I said, some were for my birthday, some for Christmas, and some when he just felt like it." Then she smiled at the many stuffed bears, as if recalling a fond memory. "There was this one time when I forced him to go shopping with me, he suddenly dragged me to the toy store and said he felt like adding another one to the collection."

Ayu had to smile at the thought, thinking that maybe although Yuta said he never showed his feelings for Nina, the teddy bears showed it all. She was about to say something, but then the doorbell rang.

"That must be Yuta now," Nina said, looking to Ayu. The two of them nodded to each other before descending the stairs, heading for the front door.

When they opened the door, what they didn't expect to see was one of the most popular guys in their school—wearing a blonde curly wig.

Ayu couldn't help it. She laughed loudly right at the spot.

Nina giggled, unable to say any word.

"What?" Yuta exclaimed, touching his hair affectionately. "Oh… you mean my hair! Yes, yes, I know its horrible now." He was using a slang voice that made him sound like a girl. "I was hoping you girls could give it a make-over!"

The two girls burst into fits of laughter again, and they tried to form some kind of sentence, but failing miserably. Nina held on to the door knob, trying to balance herself, while Ayu did the same to the wall.

Yuta raised an eyebrow. "If you're just going to act like that, how am I ever going to learn to be a chick?"

"W-we're s-sorry, Yuta," Ayu managed to say between guffawing. "But you look so funny!"

"Hey, I'm pretty as a blonde, and you're just jealous," He said, with a mock pout. That just made them laugh harder, if possible. "So… are you going to let me in or what? It's kinda chilly out here, you know!"

Trying to stop, Ayu and Nina nodded. They opened the door more widely for him to come in.

"I borrowed the wig from my sister." Yuta explained, as throwing his backpack near the couch and going to the kitchen. "She laughed at me too when she saw me, and she called me pretty!" He seemed to be bothered by the thought. "Me? Pretty?!" And then, without even another word after that, he headed for the kitchen and exclaimed, "I'm going to make a midnight snack!"

Ayu raised an eyebrow at Nina, but the other just smiled sheepishly. "He likes cooking." She clarified, before sitting on the couch and grabbing Yuta's bag. She opened it and searched its contents. Then she added, while browsing through the depth's of his backpack, "You should taste his chiffon cake. It's the best!"

"Reealllyy…" Tateishi replied, and her voice held a tint of confusion. Yuta acted so "at home" in Nina's house, and Nina acted so casual around him in turn. She watched as her best friend rummaged through Yuta's backpack—and to think that she didn't ask permission yet… I mean… were they that close to act like this around each other?

"Yuta, what tapes did you bring this time?" Nina suddenly shouted, grabbing out a VHS tape. The cover looked like it was going to pop out and eat them alive. "This is a horror movie!"

Yuta's head emerged from the kitchen door. "I know!" He replied with a smirk, his eyes full of mischief. "I wanna hear you and Ayu squeal! Isn't that exciting?"

"Mou, Yuta!" The birthday girl exclaimed, putting the tape on the nearest side table and once again digging through the bag. "Didn't you bring anything else but horror movies?!"

The electric blender was heard humming, as if Yuta was really actually baking something. But although the kitchen's tools were noisy, his voice stood out. "Check the pockets! I think sis wanted you to watch some corny romance movie…"

Nina found the tape. It was a known romance movie. She held it dearly, and in a fake drama voice, "Arigato, Mito-oniichan! Once again you have saved me from watching Yuta's terrible horror movies!"

Ayu sweatdropped and giggled, watching her two friends in their bickering exchange. _'I never knew they were so close…' _She thought, joining Nina in rejoicing and setting up the VCR. _'Yuta acts so casual around her… and likewise with Nina… it's almost as if they've lived with each other for years…'_

Her reverie was cut off when Yuta suddenly came in with the chiffon cake and popcorn in a tea tray. There were also three cans of soda. They were, after all: teenagers.

"Midnight snack's ready!" He announced, proud of himself. Then he glanced on the TV, which was already playing the romance movie. "Aww… are we really going to watch that?" He put the tea tray on the table, then grabbed one of his tapes. "These horror ones are much better…" And he mentioned the horror titles, hoping that the girls would change their minds.

"I told you that this was an 'all-girls' slumber party, Yuta…" Nina reminded, all knowing. "But you insisted! So we get to be followed tonight!"

Yuta facefaulted. "Fine, fine…" And he plopped down the sofa, beside Nina. With romance movies on the list, he was sure this was going to be a boooorrriiinnnggg night.

"Pass the popcorn!"

****

Later on…

"That was wonderful!" Ayu exclaimed, wiping off the slight tears in her eyes. "I'm glad we watched that movie."

Nina nodded and smiled at her girl best friend. "True! It was sweet! Aren't you glad we watched it, Yuta?" She looked to the only male within them, only to find him snoozing off, his head on the sofa's armrest.

Then, he murmured a barely audible, "Yeah… it was great…" A snore. Then, "…Whatever…"

"I think he went to sleep 10 minutes after it started…" Ayu commented, stifling a giggle. Who knew Kirishima Yuta could be so cute when he was asleep? All vulnerable and like a child…

"He sleeps like a rock, honestly." Nina said, sighing in disbelief as knocking on Yuta's head to prove her point. He didn't even flinch. "See what I mean?" Then she grabbed the remote control and switched the TV off. "Well, Ayu-chan, lets go to sleep as well?"

Ayu nodded. "Ok!" Then she stood up, and was about to head for the stairs, waiting for the birthday girl to follow her.

Nina looked thoughtful for a moment, then suddenly, "Oh, Ayu-chan, you go ahead. I'll just clean up a bit here."

"I'll help you then!"

"No, its okay! You're a guest." The celebrant smiled. "I'll be alright."

With a small shrug and a grin, Tateishi nodded. "If you say so." And soon enough, thumping going up the stairs was heard.

Nina sighed and started picking up the tea trays and the utensils they had used. She put everything back in the kitchen, planning to wash them tomorrow. Then, when she was done, she exited the kitchen and turned off the lights in the living room. She was about to follow Ayu back up, but then the slumped figure of her childhood friend caught her eye.

She rolled her eyes in disbelief. "He is going to have a stiff neck when he wakes up…" And so Nina went to Yuta, trying to move his body so that it would be in at least a more comfortable position. When she finally got him to lie down properly, she got a pillow and put it under his head.

Her hand brushed his hair as she did so, and she couldn't help thinking that it felt so soft—just like silk…

With a gentle smile, she cupped Yuta's cheek with her hand. Then, in a swift motion, she brought down her face and kissed his forehead so lightly that it didn't make a single sound. And then she whispered, "Oyasumi-nasai, Yuta." And then she ran back up to her room, joining her best friend Ayu with the intent on going to sleep.

Ayu never figured out why there was a blush on Nina's cheeks that night.

* * *

****

Authoress' Scribbles: Pretty longer than the other two, ne? Hehehe. The next one will be… well… kinda sad, I guess. Hehehe. But I think they we're kawaii in this chapter. Hehehe! Ok! Yuta rules!


	4. Today is Nina's birthday: at 17

****

Authoress' Notes: Another chapter for the story that makes no sense at all! Mwahahahahahah! So… I'm back! Thought I was dead? Mwahahah! I am REBORN! LoL. So anyway, here we go. I have Bio homework due tomorrow and I need to research on human trafficking, but what am I doing? Yes, I know, I know. I have _wonderful_ study habits. And I'm going to become the top witch _someday_! Better even than _you_, Yuta! _points at him_

Yuta: Go talk to a wall, Aya…

Aya: _suddenly silences _…Hey! It's Yuta! _hugs him_

Yahiko: …she's got terrible mood swings today…

Yuta: Authors DON'T make SENSE anymore…

Aya: _continues hugging Yuta _Lalalalah…

DISCLAIMER: Oh yeah. I don't own Yuta or anything else from Ultra Maniac… waaah! But _someday_, I'll show ya! SOMEDAY! _laughs maniacally_

* * *

****

Stuffed Toy

__

Today is Nina's Birthday: Seventeen

By psychedelicaya

She was seventeen today.

The knowledge of time seem to pass through them. Two years wasn't so long ago…

…But then again, maybe for others, it was.

"Where do you want to go, Sakura?" Her boyfriend, Tsujiai Hiroki, asked her with a small grin. "It's your choice tonight, since you you're the celebrant."

Two years since that sleepover. Sakura Nina was still the same person everyone knew—cheerful, energetic and kind. Her best friend was still Tateishi Ayu, and her current boyfriend was one of the school's most popular guys—as I've mentioned, Hiroki Tsujiai.

Kirishima Yuta wasn't present with them at the moment, since a week after that 15th birthday sleepover, his mother called him, saying he got a good school abroad. He did argue at first, saying that he wanted to stay with Nina and the others at Seijou High, but his parents said that studying abroad would do good for him. And so, with a reluctant goodbye, he left all his friends in Japan.

And when I say a _reluctant_ goodbye, I mean it.

Nina still kept in good contact with him though, through letters and e-mail, and even phone calls. They were still the best of childhood friends. And though Yuta wasn't there during her 16th birthday, he sent her a parcel, containing—yes, it is pretty obvious isn't it…—a teddy bear. It was a different teddy bear this time, not like the ones in Japan. It had fur as soft as silk and eyes that didn't look plastic, but almost real.

"I want to go to…" The birthday girl put a hand on her chin, thinking deeply. She smiled as she pointed to a big sign that advertised a carnival. "I want to go there! The carnival!" Her eyes softened suddenly, a quick forgotten memory dashing through her mind, playing like a movie in her vision.

**__**

"I want to go there! The carnival!" A nine year old Nina shouted, pointing to a sign.

"Yes, yes, we'll go there tomorrow, Nina." Her Mama said, smiling at her sweetly. She faintly remembered the sweet smell of her mother's perfume, the floral smell that matched the gentle smile. "We'll go there tomorrow."

But they never went…

Because on that tomorrow, they died.

Nina snapped herself out of her sudden flashback, hoping her boyfriend didn't notice. It seemed that he didn't, and that was good for her.

Tsujiai laughed. "Alright then." He said, taking her hand. "Let's go!" And he urged her forward, chattering with her sweetly, entwining her hands with his. Then unexpectedly, "I'll get you a stuffed bear on the carnival. Is that okay with you?"

Her eyes widened. Her footsteps came to a stop.

Another memory.

**__**

"Stop crying." A nine year old Yuta said to his friend, bending down so that he would be face to face with her. Although he usually treated her with bickering and insults, today, he tried to be gentle. "Nina…" He murmured, placing a hesitant hand on her shoulder.

She looked to him, the tears freely cascading on her cheek. "Yuta!" At the feel of his touch, she jumped into his arms, crying onto his chest. "T-they… they're not coming b-back… M-mama and p-papa a-aren't coming b-back!" She wailed in his arms, pounding all the frustrations on his chest. "And they promised… they promised! They said they'd take me to a carnival today! They shouldn't have…! Shouldn't have gone to that meeting! Then the car crash wouldn't have happened! Then they would still be here!"

Yuta held his best friend, almost embarrassed of holding her this way. But nevertheless, he put his arms around her, stroking her hair. "Nina-chan," He only called her that when she cried. "Cheer up." And then, all of a sudden, "C'mon, stop soaking my shirt. Let's go."

Her tear soaked eyes raised to meet his, confused. "Where?"

"I'm getting you a stuffed bear at the carnival. Is that okay with you?"

The images stopped.

****

"Sakura?" Hiroki called out, waving his hand in front of her face. "Are you alright? You seem a little lost."

The girl held on to her head, wondering why she was having visions all of a sudden. Her heart pounded with nervousness, as if something bad was going to happen. Hiding what she was truly feeling, she gave a smile to Tsujiai. "I'm fine… hehehe! Just a little dizzy…" She didn't know what else to say. So in a soft murmur, "Flashbacks…"

"Oh…" Tsujiai said, then shrugged the topic off. "C'mon then. We might miss our train to the Island Park!"

"Oh, yes, right. The Island Park. Carnival." Nina murmured things in chapped sentences. "Sorry. Momentarily forgot."

The boy gave her a weird look, but then he disregarded her behavior because the train stopped, indicating that they should get in. "C'mon, Sakura." And he pulled her in, holding her by her hand.

When they were in, they immediately got two seats, just near the window. The train was almost empty, since it was quite late at night and everyone had already gone home.

Tsujiai put an arm around his girlfriend, pulling her closer to him. She simply smiled in response, not knowing how else to react in a situation like this, and it didn't help that so many thoughts were bothering her.

"Your hair smells nice…" He complimented, smiling.

**__**

"Your hair smells nice," One of the bullies said, as circling her. Nina was 13 years old at this time. "…You must be a rich kid, to have such wonderful shampoo." He mocked her, pushing her to the wall. The other bullies with him laughed. "So, girlie, are you giving us your lunch money?" His face was dangerously close, Nina could feel his breath on her cheek.

Instead of giving any verbal reply, Nina just spit at the bully. She also glared.

"Why you little…" The bully leader was supposed to hit her, and she braced for it—shutting her eyes and getting ready for the impact. But it never came.

Someone was fighting the other bullies from behind, and the leader got distracted.

"Hey! Who is that kid?!?!" He roughly threw Nina down, making her have scrapes on her knees. She was still in her school uniform, and her skirt was kind of short.

But anyway, before she knew it, the bully leader was on the ground; a punch mark on his left cheek and a black eye on his right eye.

Behind the fallen bully, a familiar face smirked as he cracked his knuckles. "No one treats Nina that way. Not when I'm around, you jerks…"

Then…

"Nina?!" The same boy who defeated the bullies shouted, and immediately ran towards her. Her auburn eyes met green ones. Yuta kneeled to her, holding her by the shoulders. "Are you alright?"

"Nina," Tsujiai called out again, this time he chuckled a little. "You've been lost for numerous times now. Are you sure you're ok?"

__

'Yuta…' And although different thoughts occupied her mind, Nina nodded. "I'm good, Tsujiai-kun…" A pretend smile. "I'll be ok."

He nodded at her, and she was glad that he was convinced. But then…

__

'Yuta…' Her mind raced with thoughts about her childhood friend. As the train sped towards their destination, she couldn't help but think of the boy who always gave her teddy bears. _'…Why am I remembering you all of a sudden…?' _The worst ideas suddenly hit her. But then, with a forced smile, she said to herself, "Yuta will be just fine…"

Tsujiai looked to her. "Ne, Sakura, did you say anything?"

Startled, Nina sheepishly shook her head. "Eh? No, no! I didn't say anything." She laughed nervously. Then, "Ah! Look! We're here!"

****

The bright white lights of the carnival suddenly appeared before them, illuminating and spreading out psychedelic colors to their eyes. Fireworks exploded in the air, bright sparkles mystifying the dark night. From the train's clear glass window, Tsujiai smiled as his girlfriend's eyes widened in excitement and sheer wonder.

Nina felt an overwhelming feeling take over her, and she let herself murmur a soft "Sugoi!" as she giggled happily while facing her boyfriend. Then, setting her gaze back on the innumerable bright colored carnival, she commented, "I never knew it was so much prettier to go here at night! Ayu-chan and Yuta brought me here once, but it was during the afternoon and all these lights weren't present…" Her childish smile grew.

But then, she remembered something again.

'Yuta…'

She closed her eyes in indifference.

__

'What's wrong with me?'

The sight of the beautiful carnival seemed to be a distant place in her subconscious now.

She glanced at Tsujiai, who averted his gaze from her and so he seemed to be staring at the lights too, unnoticing her discomfort. She was relieved. It was better if he didn't know. He had no idea of her and Yuta's childhood friendship… maybe he would get the wrong idea…

…Childhood friends…

__

'Mou! Hidoi, Yuta! Making me worry about you for no reason… and on my birthday too!'

But was her worry really for no reason?

She didn't know.

Maybe she was just getting the wrong idea…

…About everything…

* * *

****

Authoress' Notes: Yes. This whole chapter made no sense at all, really, Aya! Mwahahahah. But that's the whole point. Lalalalalah! Anyway, I hope you liked this! Sorry if I'm taking so long to update… but school's up and I wanna die… waaaah! So much homework… and my greatest waterloos is still Math and anything connected to Math. I guess our Statistics subject is a little easier (even though it does involve Math…) but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to explode cause of homework soon… which reminds me… Aya, you have Bio HW… waaaahhh…

So anyway! Hehehe. Long time no update! Heheh! I missed writing here! I have to finish this and Unexpected Carriage! Waaaah! I actually wrote another UM story, but I swear I'm not posting it without finishing this one. Hehehe. Oh well… take care everyone!!!

…I am going to faint if I see the variables X and Y once more…

Hey! I typed X and Y!

__

faints

(ooookkkayy… that was weird. )


	5. Today is Nina's birthday: at 18 AM

****

Authoress' Notes: _[hides from all the weapons being thrown at her]_ NOOO! Don't kill me yet! _[runs around in circles in panic]_ I'm so sorry for not being able to update for… like, _forever_! MWAHAHAHAH! But still, here I am now, ne? Walang pasok ngayon dahil sa hanging habagat! LALALALAH! Heheheh. Oh well… you know, I like this fic so I'm going to finish it, swear! I'm kinda stuck in Unexpected Carriage though… but I hope I'll get some inspiration for it soon! I'm terribly sorry for the lack of updates and all… so so sorry! I hope you guys still like my good-for-nothing fics… anyway, thanks for everything!

****

DISCLAIMER: Nope. Don't own them. Plot was based from a story a friend told me, just a little revised by me. Thankies!

* * *

****

Stuffed Toy

__

By psychedelicaya

Another year had passed.

Worries were forgotten and memories were remembered.

Whether painful or happy.

It was still a memory, after all.

"Nina, come over here!" A voice exclaimed from the other room, her voice excited and elated. Running from her space at the bathroom, the birthday girl could do nothing but to comply to her best friend's request, although she was still fixing her hair. There was a silly grin on Ayu's face. "C'mon, I want to see this gown on you!"

"Mou, Ayu-chan!" Nina exclaimed, the slightest blush tinted on her cheeks. "The party is not until tonight!"

Ayu giggled. "I know, Nina-chan. It's just that I'm really happy for you today!" It was obvious, actually. She was extremely giddy—which was not exactly normal for the popular 'cool and calm girl' of Seijou University. "Your debut party! Finally!"

A soft smile crept up her lips. "Yeah… finally, ne?" Nina murmured, almost relieved that she had lived this long. But then again, she was the type of person who cherished every year—no, _everyday_—as if it were her last. Her eyes suddenly trailed down the elegant green gown she was going to wear tonight. Her head spun around slightly, the whole scenario dawning unto her again. She was eighteen already; practically an adult. Time flew so fast sometimes… but it still couldn't change so much in people. "Ah!" Coffee eyes were at its widest. "I'm still worried I didn't get to send out all the invitations though…"

…Still the typical clumsy and carefree Nina.

As arranging a random flower bouquet that was settled on the table, Ayu opened her mouth to reply; but just as she was about to say something, though, another voice cut hers off.

"Don't worry about that." A clear tone suddenly said from the doorway, sounding smug and arrogant. "If you were worried that you forgot about me, I'd come without an invite anyway…"

Both girls thought that the voice was astoundingly familiar, yet at the same time very much new.

Nina was the first to turn around; her spin seeming like a slow motion action as her hair moved along with her, scattering in different directions. The first thing she saw were the most unforgettable emerald eyes—the only thing she thought that had a better green shade than her dress. _His _eyes. "Yuta!!!"

His knock-out smirk was still so ever the same—handsome but conceited. He winked and gave a small wave. "Yo, Nina."

If she couldn't help it, she would've cried right then and there. "You're back!" She exclaimed, as running and jumping onto him, enveloping him in a friendly hug. "We missed you a lot!"

__

'I missed you…'

His eyes seemed to widen a little, as if in surprise; but then his look softened as he hugged back. "Yeah. Same here."

__

'I missed you too.'

Ayu grinned slightly at both of them, a swelling happiness growing in her chest. "Welcome back, Yuta-kun." She greeted, as approaching him and shaking his hand casually when he and Nina let go of each other. Then, with a hopeful voice, "So are you here to stay now?"

He put a finger on his mouth and winked again. "That's my little secret for now." He then put his hands in his pockets and teased, "Why? You missed me _that_ much?"

Sweatrop and a glare. "You haven't changed, Yuta-kun."

"Speak for yourself, Ayu."

He smiled again at her, in that usual laid-back manner of his, and she found this comforting. He was always a good old friend.

Nina looked happier than she had been in days. Her smile was stuck to her face, or so it seemed. And so, trying to start a conversation, "Ne, ne, Yuta… how was America?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, closing his eyes indifferently, as if he was bored. "Nothing special. I liked it better here."

"That's because Nina is here." Ayu whispered softly, almost like a knowing murmur to herself. She looked away innocently as Yuta sent daggers flying through her.

The birthday celebrant's head snapped up at hearing her name. "Did you say something, Ayu-chan?"

A shake of the head. "Ah, it was nothing, Nina!"

"…Oh."

…And Yuta continued to glare.

* * *

In order to catch up with lost time, the three friends decided to go around the city first before preparing for the big celebration. Yuta was simply amazed at how much had changed since his last visit, and kind of glad that some things stayed the same.

…Like his relationship with Nina, of course.

"Ah, that looks wonderful on you, Nina!" Ayu complimented as her best friend started fitting out some dresses just for fun. There was a bright smile on her face as she watched Nina twirl around happily with the garments on.

"You really think so, Ayu-chan?" Nin assured, laughing as she modeled in front of the mirror. Then, unexpectedly, "Ne, Yuta, what do you think?"

The boy had been nonchalantly minding his own business until her voice called out to him. As loudly finishing his juice, he smirked behind the straw and raised a criticizing eyebrow. "It's no good." He said plainly, as suddenly aiming for the nearest trash bin and shooting the tetra pack there.

"Mou, hidoi, Yuta!" Nina complained as giving a pout and sticking out her tongue at him. She stomped back into the dressing room and was about to change back to her normal clothes, until,

"Oy, Nina!"

Yuta's familiar voice spoke again. She whipped her head around, only to find another dress flying towards her. She reacted quickly, catching it in mid-air before it hit the ground.

He was wearing that stupid smile of his again. "Try that one." He suggested, the smug smirk on his face not disappearing. He ran a hand through his hair before resting both casually in his pockets, acting and looking all cool. Ayu and Nina stared at him. "Hey, what are those looks for?!"

Nina held the dress up, a questioning look on her face. "You want me to try this one? _You_?"

There was a slight pink on Yuta's cheeks, and he felt almost embarrassed. Note: _almost_. "Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

Although her stare at him held pure disbelief, she was still able to smile and nod. Then, as skipping to the nearest dressing room, "If you say so!"

Ayu stared as Nina closed the door to change once more. For a few seconds, she was dumbfounded—and even a little confused as to what just happened. Automatically, to get some answers, she turned to Yuta. "You wanted her to wear_ that_?"

A shrug as a reply. "Yeah, so what?"

"Yuta-kun…" Ayu moved closer towards him and gave an accusing gaze. "That wasn't… _indecent_, was it?"

Another blush spread out his cheeks. "'Course not!"

At first, Ayu sighed in relief; but when she saw Yuta's expression, she couldn't help but laugh. "Why are you so red, Yuta-kun?" She teased, nudging him with her shoulder.

"Ow! Hey, don't say you have nothing to do with this! Honestly, Ayu… I would never make Nina wear something…--"

His words were slowly cut off when the doors of the dressing room opened, and tentatively, the birthday girl came out wearing the chosen dress.

"--indecent..."

Ayu smiled immediately. "Nina, that looks even better on you!"

"Honto ni?" There was a soft smile on Nina's face as she twirled around again, a little more excitedly this time. The dress was styled like something that came from the Greek era, like what the Roman gods and goddesses were often painted wearing. It was only longer though, with a length that reached Nina's heels and almost scraped the floor. There was a long scarf that was held by the hands but at the same time wrapped around the body. To describe it simply, since I'm no fashion designer and I'm definitely no good with clothes, it was… elegant. "Maybe I should just wear this dress instead tonight…"

"That's a nice idea," Ayu agreed, nodding her head softly. "I'm sure your date wouldn't mind." She cast Yuta an offhanded glance. "Ne, Yuta-kun?"

Emerald eyes went wide. "Eh? What do you mean, _date_?" He asked in disbelief, jumping back a little. _'I swear this chick has flipped! What the heck is Ayu thinking?!'_ And for the third time today, his cheeks heated up and so he mumbled, "I thought Tsujiai would do that or something…"

Even the birthday celebrant herself was surprised. "I thought it was Tsujiai-kun at first too…" There was an almost melancholy look in her face as she spoke about the other boy.

Ayu set her hazel gaze on the floor. "Nina… I received this earlier this afternoon." She walked towards her best friend, holding out a small package. "I think that… he's not coming."

"Oh…"

Yuta stared, his heart wrenching as he saw the look of utmost sadness in Nina's face. He watched as she slowly took the package, staring at it longingly for a moment before deciding to open it.

__

'She still loves him…'

The thought itself killed him a thousand times before, but now that he had seen proof by the depressed look on her face, he knew this time, surely, he was dead.

"Tsujiai-kun says he won't be able to make it," Nina whispered softly, clutching a small letter in her hands. _'He never makes it anymore.' _Her eyes reflected sadness for a moment, but it was covered up with a quick yet forced smile. "He sent me this, though." Her hands held up something that shined against the light, glistening in perfect beauty. It was a gold necklace, with a heart as a pendant. The golden heart itself had a bright emerald gem shining in the middle, giving off a radiance of warmth.

"Wow, Nina!" Ayu exclaimed, clasping her hands together in elation. "Kirei!"

Auburn eyes gazed at the necklace, shining a little bit. "Aa…" Finally, a small smile spread across Nina's face. "It's pretty... it would look good on the other dress though…" There was a moment of contemplation, and she gazed at the dress she was wearing now, the one Yuta chose for her. "Maybe I should wear that one instead again…?"

The moment she said that, it was then when Ayu started to feel apprehensive. "Maybe, Nina; but…" She sighed, unable to continue her sentence. _'…but Yuta would feel defeated again.'_ There was a pitiful look in her eyes as she chose to stare at the floor rather than at the face of her best friend. Deciding to look behind her, to ask the aforementioned boy's opinion, she then turned around, already starting to speak, "Yuta-kun, what do you…"

Her voice trailed off as she noticed her voice reached only the empty atmosphere.

"Yuta-kun?"

* * *

****

Authoress' Notes: HAHAHAH! I love cliffhangers. Heheheh. Now, where could Yuta have gone? And where the heck is this story heading to? Something I don't know too, so I'm as clueless as everyone else. Mweheh! Just kidding! And so this is the third to the last chapter of this story! (Or maybe second to the last, depends on how long the next one is.) I shall thank you greatly and give you my love for reading this up 'til now. _[hugs you]_ Thankies! Take care everyone, okay? Jesus loves you!

****

Blabbering section… you don't have to read this 'cause I'm just typing for the sake of typing: WAAAAAAAAH! Has anyone watched Chrno Crusade? I'm completely in love with it right now… I cried TWICE because of the ending… (I watched it twice over, cried twice… lolz.) It's a really nice anime, although the manga is better. Heheheh. Speaking of manga… CRESCENT MOON! I need to see Mitsuru… weeeeee! Go Mitsuru! And I haveta get the next volume of Tsubasa… yeah, Tsubasa! Hmmm… I need to go to Katipunan… baha ba 'don? Hmmm… Heheh! Oh yeah! Do you guys know also about DNAngel? It's also a great anime! (although once more, the manga is better… I only have volume 3 though…) :P DARK MOUSY is cool! YES! He is waaay cool. But of course, Satoshi is cooler! MWAHAHAH! (Kyoy says Dark and Daisuke is hers… so… can I have Satoshi?) Heheheh. OH no. Here comes my sickness. I'm blabbering again. Mweheheh… and oh yea! Did any of you notice? FLLAY from Gundam Seed is DEAD! Yes, she died. _[jumps around]_ I'm sorry for being so mean, but… she did so many things to Kira and Sai… so so sorry though… and oh yeah! 32 days before the release of SHADOW HEARTS 2: COVENANT! YESSSSSSSSS….

…ooookay. I better shut up before I get worse. Take care! Babushkie!


	6. Today is Nina's birthday: at 18 PM

****

Authoress' Notes: Due to demand… well, the demand of my brain, that is, I have decided to update all my stories within this four remaining days of my beloved sem break! Muwahahah! And so, since I like angsty-Yuta fics the most—angsty-Yuta fics go first. Muwahah. Ah, don't you just love Yuta? . Aaahhh… again, I am suddenly reminded of the ending of Shadow Hearts: Covenant… I mean, the ending of Shadow Hearts one was a tear-jerker (the bad ending, I mean)… but the good ending of SH:Covenant makes up for it. Definitely. And so now… before I lose my newfound inspiration…

****

DISCLAIMER: If they were mine, Yuta would have had a bigger part in Ultra Maniac. But alas, I do not own him… and everyone else, for that matter...

* * *

****

Stuffed Toy

Chapter 6

__

By psychedelic aya

The rushing of water from the fountain was almost comforting.

__

'I knew I'd find you here.'

"You didn't have to run off like that, you know."

Ayu stared at the boy's back, her eyes resonating with emotions for him. She could almost feel his sadness, his grief, his misery. He was always smiling, but he never showed any other emotion than that. And usually, someone who's always smiling is the one who's always sad…

Yuta sighed. "She still loves him, Ayu…" He murmured, without even looking to who he was talking to. "Tsujiai Hiroki."

How he wished he could curse the name. But he didn't, and he had no plans to.

Because he didn't want Nina's smile to disappear.

"But still…" Ayu didn't know what to say to him. Her words of comfort were already too cliché. "Maybe if you had told her sooner…"

He immediately knew how to retort. "And ruin our friendship? Tch. Fat chance." He looked away, his eyes narrowed. "She doesn't feel the same way, Ayu. I know that much."

__

'She'll forever see me as a friend.' His fists clenched. _'Only a friend.'_

Ayu was at a loss for words. How could she comfort someone who had already accepted his sorrow? She pitied him for being such a martyr for his childhood friend. "Yuta-kun…" His name slipped from her tongue softly, and she walked towards him. With a small consoling smile and yet pleading eyes, she said, "Please… won't you stop torturing yourself?"

The laugh he gave was a hollow one. "I am not hurting myself, Tateishi." He said solidly, looking away. There was a small glint of resentment and guilt in his eyes, but it was gone as soon as it came. Then, out of the blue, he broke out his usual arrogant smirk again. Trying to change the topic, "C'mon, Ayu. We should go back to Nina..."

The other girl shook her head. "Nina just went home."

"Huh? Why?"

"She said she had some preparing to do." Ayu left out the fact that her best friend was off to call up Tsujiai. "She was looking for you before she went, though." She hoped that by saying that, he would feel even just a_ little_ bit better.

"Tch." Yuta placed his hands in his pockets and rolled his eyes. "Don't try to deceive me, please. I don't want to be pitied, either."

Ayu didn't know what to say anymore. But still, she refused to give up. "Demo, Yuta-kun…!"

He faced away from her. Then, with his voiced hushed and low, "Please, Ayu." She was surprised to hear so much agony in his few words. "I don't want to think about it anymore…"

Her words halted; her throat had gone dry. She knew it was painful… but the tone of Yuta's voice made it seem far more serious than what she thought. It was as if he was…

…dying.

Her eyes widened in comprehension.

"Iya…"

Yuta broke her train of thoughts all of a sudden. "C'mon, Ayu," He walked ahead of her, beckoning her to follow him. The pain he previously had shown was suddenly gone, and instead, it was replaced by his usual aloofness. "I'll treat you to a snack. What do you say?"

When he looked back at her and smiled his usual smile, she knew that it must've taken a lot of willpower to switch moods that easily.

From being sad… then back to arrogant and cocky.

Ayu ran over and walked next to him, smiling. She wouldn't let his glee, no matter how _fake_, go to waste.

Yuta, on the other hand, ignored the wrenching of his insides. He knew it would fade away later on, as long as he kept his lips twitching up like this.

Ah, the wonders that a smile can do.

…Yet still…

Such an enigma he was…

* * *

"Oh no! What if something goes wrong???"

This was about some seven hours later.

"Relax, Nina-chan. Nothing will go wrong…"

There was a frantic air around; the birthday girl had proceeded in rushing around the party area, making sure everything was simply _perfect._

"Oh Ayu-chan! I'm just so nervous…!" Admitted Nina, who was now in the gown that Yuta had chosen earlier that day. Her hair was all fixed up, her face with powder and make-up. She was personally fixed by her Mama, who was also panicking at the moment—everyone was rushing and preparing for the _highlight_ of the birthday girl's eighteen years in this world. "Do you think the guests will like it?" She asked in anxiety.

Her best friend grinned and patted her hair affectionately. "Relax, Nina. They'll _love_ it, I'm sure." Then, with a small grin, "Just as much as they love you!"

Nina loved it how Ayu knew _just_ what to say _every_ time to make her feel better. "Ayu-chan…!" Without hesitation, she hugged her longtime friend.

A small, appreciative smile. Random hugs always felt good. "Oh Nina…"

It was a moment to be cherished—and so, as if on cue, sudden flash came from the side. Kawanakajima Jun was holding a camera, a silly grin plastered on his face. "What a touching moment, sempai!" He exclaimed, and suddenly went rushing around Nina and Ayu, frantically clicking the shutter button of his camera.

Nina didn't even seem to be bothered that he had interrupted her hug with Ayu. "Kawanakajima-kun!" She exclaimed happily, releasing her best friend slowly and rushing to the younger boy. "You came!"

"Ah, I wouldn't miss your special day for anything in the world, sempai!"

Emotions whacked with happiness… well, so… he got a hug too.

Ayu giggled fondly as she borrowed Jun's camera and took a picture him and Nina, laughing. "Say cheese!" There was a click, a flash of light, a buzzing sound; then a memory was preserved. Picture perfect in the frame of a photograph.

Soon, of all the guests began to arrive. Every time an old friend was spotted, Nina would rush over to them and spring her arms around them. It was fun to watch, actually—how everyone would get flustered against the birthday girl's grip. But it was such a splendid feeling to have such warmth and kindness wrap around you… so no one ever complained. Instead, they would just smile.

It was in the process of hugging her old childhood friend Maya-chan that Nina heard the strange and yet familiar voice.

"Don't I get a hug too?"

She was frozen to the spot as she heard the voice behind her. A rush of emotions rushed through her, and her lips slowly started forming into a large grin. She whipped around and gave the man what he asked for.

"Tsujiai-kun!" The birthday girl exclaimed, holding him tight. "I thought you weren't coming!"

A fond smile found its way into Hiroki's face. "How could I miss your special day?" He murmured into her ear, as he returned her embrace.

Nina giggled, feeling so contented with the moment. "I'm happy…" She mumbled, burying her face into his chest. "I'm so happy you came…"

Another flash came from the side, and again, Kawanakajima had taken a picture. There was a huge grin on his face, and he opened his mouth to tease the young couple; but Ayu had unexpectedly come rushing towards them with a cellphone in her hand.

"Nina!!!" She exclaimed, looking very distressed. Her shout hadn't been loud enough to attract the other guests, but it was urgent enough to cut the words Kawanakajima was about to say, as well as the tender moment Tsujiai and Nina were spending with each other. As she reached them, "I'm sorry for disturbing you, but… there's an urgent phone call for you, Nina." The cellphone was outstretched for her to take.

Uncertainty and confusion found its way to auburn eyes. "For me?" Nina pointed to herself in doubt. Hesitantly, her hand reached for the cellular. "Why…?"

Ayu actually knew _why_; but she wanted her best friend to find it out for herself.

Dainty fingers wrapped around the cold metal of the telecommunications device and brought it to her ear.

A cold and stoic female tone spoke from the other end.

"Moshi moshi. Sakura Nina?"

A steady and fearful gulp. "H-hai." Something about the way the girl spoke did not make her feel at ease…

"Sakura-san, please be prepared of the news I am to tell you."

"H-hai." She could think of no other reply. "W-what is it?" Her eyes wandered in fear; she could see Tsujiai, Kawanakajima and Ayu watching her intently… the look on their faces were unreadable.

"Do you know a Kirishima Yuta?"

She never knew her whole world would change if she said yes.

….It was soon enough when the cellphone dropped to the floor, shattered.

* * *

Authoress' Notes: FINALLY, Aya! Finally!!! One more chapter! Yes! One more chapter! Alright! Expect it sometime before December… I hope. . Mweheheh! Okie… so… yes. I love torturing Yuta, still. Ah, such a wonderful world this is… okie! Off to my other fics, muwahahahahaha!

Okie… this was cornier than the other chapters, I know… but still! I hope you guys liked it. Thankies!

ONE MORE CHAPTER, yeeha!

Smile! Jesus loves you!


End file.
